


i feel like i could melt

by aastrae



Series: i will have all of you [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beach Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Beaches, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fireworks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Kissing, Light Angst, Lots of kissing, M/M, OC Lesbian Couple because i can, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, beach date, ish, oihina in brazil, they talk about the future and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aastrae/pseuds/aastrae
Summary: Tooru gazed out to sea, where the sun was waving goodbye just above the horizon.He smiled.“Have I ever told you how much I had wanted to set for you when we were in high school?”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: i will have all of you [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733683
Comments: 21
Kudos: 239





	i feel like i could melt

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i literally have no explanation for this, please enjoy
> 
> title is from [여자 대통령 (Female President)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v0f9ifrDSp8) by Girl's Day  
> (see the end notes for translations)

❀❀❀❀❀

The beach was really pretty in the early afternoons. Tooru always thought that beaches were prettiest in the early mornings, or into the depths of the night, but seeing it like this, it changed his mind.

He was walking hand-in-hand with Hinata, who was lightly swinging their connected hands rhythmically, matching their own steps. 

Hinata was holding a huge ice cream cone in his other hand, occasionally taking a chomp out of the swirl. 

“Shorty, you’re gonna ruin your teeth if you keep biting your damn ice cream.” he said, expecting Hinata to just keep biting away at the cone. 

Instead, he stopped, and pulled Tooru towards his chest. He took a _long_ lick up the side of the swirl, running his tongue all along the sides, turning the cone itself in a circle, and flicked his tongue at the top. 

Hinata stared him down. “Was that better, Tooru-san?”

Completely flustered, Tooru only leaned forward to kiss Hinata squarely on the mouth, avoiding all conversation. Hinata pulled him closer with their still connected hands, and led Tooru’s hands onto his own waist. 

Tooru smiled into the embrace, and pulled back slightly, so that their noses still touched. 

“You might want to finish that ice cream before it melts, Sho-chan,” Tooru pressed his lips to Hinata’s forehead. “Don’t waste my money.”

Hinata pushed him away, laughing. 

“You’re such an asshole, y’know?” he took another bite of his ice cream. “ _‘Don’t waste my money._ my ass. _You_ asked me on a date, oh _Grand King_ , so shut up.”

...

_“Hey, uh, Hinata?”_

_“Yes, Tooru?”_

_“Will you uh…”_

_“Do you want me to go on a date with you?”_

_“That’s my line!”_

_“Yes or no, are you asking me on a date?”_

_“....yes.”_

_“Then yes, I’ll go on a date with you.”_

...

Tooru wrapped his arms around Hinata’s waist, and pulled him back towards his chest. They were watching the city of _Rio_ ’s night life begin, glancing at the setting sun every once in a while.

Despite their surroundings, Tooru felt at peace. He could feel Hinata’s slow and steady heartbeat from his own hand on his chest. Hinata seemed calm as well. Was he asleep?

As if he had heard Tooru’s thoughts _(again! what was with this guy?)_ , Hinata tilted his head backwards, pressing his forehead up into Tooru’s chin. 

“You know we have to talk, right?”

Tooru sighed. It might as well happen now. 

“Yeah. I do.”

Hinata turned around in his arms, pushing Tooru into the tree they were laying underneath, and tucked his knees over Tooru’s thigh. 

“Do you wanna start first?” Hinata asked quietly, leaning into Tooru’s chest. This must be hard for him too. 

“Sure.” Tooru wrapped his hands tightly around Hinata’s hips, pulling him even closer. He knew this was going to come up eventually, but he wished they just had more time. 

Tooru gazed out to sea, where the sun was waving goodbye just above the horizon. He smiled. 

_‘How fitting.’_

“Have I ever told you how much I had wanted to set for you when we were in high school?”

Hinata immediately pulled away from Tooru’s chest, staring at him incredulously. “Really? I had no idea!”

“Of course you didn’t Chibi-chan, it’s not like I broadcast it to everyone. And back then, I thought I just wanted to take something Tobio-chan had.” 

Tooru slid a hand up into Hinata’s hair, tugging his head back to his chest.

“No one knew, actually. I didn’t realize just how jealous I was of Tobio-chan until after I had graduated. Your ability, persistence, your constant demand for more, and your arrogance that you would hit any set tossed to you, it had always intrigued me, that’s extremely alluring to any setter.”

He buried his nose into the orange fluff. 

“You really were a star Sho-chan, it was like every setter who was worth anything wanted to set to you. You were just that irresistible.”  
Hinata’s muffled laughter vibrated into his chest. “Irresistible, huh?”

“Yup.” Tooru slid a hand underneath Hinata’s tank top. “I’m sure everyone was jealous of Tobio-chan in more ways than one.”

He rubbed small circles into the small of Hinata’s back. “That may be why I might end up having to let you go.”

Hinata pulled away from him once more, an angry look in his eyes. 

“That’s not a good enough reason to-”

“Ah, ah,” Tooru dropped a quick peck on Hinata’s lips. “Let me finish.”

He bumped their noses together, and smiled softly. “I think you should finish what you started here, Sho-chan. I wouldn’t want to tie you down all of a sudden, and then off I go to another _country_.

“We both have obligations to our own paths Shouyou, right? Maybe in the future I’ll come and visit one of your V-League games in Japan, yeah?”

Hinata kissed him suddenly, tangling his fingers up into Tooru’s hair, knocking his cap off. 

Tooru melted into him when Hinata ran his tongue along his bottom lip, a silent cue. But he pulled away from him, pressing a light kiss to Hinata’s nose. 

“Don’t change the subject _mi cielito*_.”

Pouting slightly, Hinata pressed their foreheads together again. “Yeah, you’re right. I just,” he buried his face into Tooru’s neck. 

“I wish we had just a little bit more time, I guess. It just seems like there’s never enough, that I’ll be in this same situation in the future, again and again. Different people, same story.”

Hinata pulled back Tooru’s neck, and shifted his sitting position to; fully seated on Tooru’s lap. Tooru felt his heart ache. 

“It won’t be like that forever, Shouyou, you have to understand that. Your future is still just that, your future. You have no idea what’s going to come next, who will leave you next, or who will appear right in front of you, okay?”

A loud shriek from behind them pierced their little bubble. They turned to see what the commotion was, and caught a glimpse of a small woman down on one knee in front of an _outrageously_ tall woman, most likely her partner. 

The tall woman jumped up and down furiously nodding her head, and squealed as the woman in front of her slid, what Tooru assumed to be a ring, onto her finger. She picked up her now fiance, and tossed her high into the air as spectators around them clapped and cheered. 

Tooru turned back to Hinata, who was still entranced by the scene. He smiled, and kissed Hinata’s cheek with an obnoxious _‘smack’_.

Hinata turned back to face him, giggling softly. 

“Now, Sho-chan, listen to me well and good.” Tooru squished Hinata’s cheeks together, who grinned brightly despite the obvious restrictions. 

“If whoever proposes to you doesn’t top that? Just call me up, and I’ll whisk you away to Argentina and give you a proposal so big, it’ll be the talk of the town for months. Got it?”

The grin plastered to Hinata’s face quickly morphed into a soft, sad smile. 

“Of course, Tooru.”

They heard shouting once more, and turned their faces skyward, catching a perfect view of some amateur fireworks being set off. 

As they exploded into sparks, Tooru noticed tears rolling off of Hinata’s cheeks, the light glinting on the small tracks running down his face. 

Before he could open his mouth, Hinata grabbed his face and pulled him close. They kissed for what seemed to be the eightieth time that night. Tooru really didn’t want it to end. But they didn’t live in a shoujo manga, of course. 

They were adults, with careers, and responsibilities, and commitments. Oh, but when Hinata’s tears slipped past his mouth, and into their kiss, Tooru oh-so-desperately wished that those things could disappear. 

As he pulled back for air, he caught a glimpse of Hinata’s tear-streaked face in the light of the moon and the fireworks. 

_‘Fuck, he’s so beautiful. And handsome, and pretty, and gorgeous, and amazing-’_

Tooru pressed himself right back into Hinata’s space, gripping and pulling at his hair, so desperate to get him closer. 

He finally registered his own tears making their way down his cheeks. 

But Hinata grinned into their kiss, their teeth clacking, as he bit and nipped at Tooru’s lips. 

_‘I guess the only way to know if something was real,’_ Tooru thinks as he pushed his hands back up into Hinata’s tank. _‘Is when it ends, huh.’_

Hinata pushed him away at that very moment. 

“Hey.” he sniffed, locking his hands tightly around Tooru’s neck. “You _will_ see me again. This isn’t the end, _estúpido**_ , I-” Hinata collapsed into his chest. 

“See, you’ve got me speaking a whole different language with how stupid you are.” 

Tooru grinned, and reached up to cup Hinata’s face with his hand. He wiped a stray tear away with his thumb, and replaced it with a kiss. 

“Me too, _hermoso***_ , you seem to forget that I am multilingual, Chibi-chan.”

Hinata sighed and leaned into his touch. 

_‘God fucking dammit.’_

The moon was now perched high in the sky, and the fireworks and commotion had ceased around them. They settled back into peace.  
“Tooru?”

The soft sigh that Hinata let out could probably couldn’t be classified as a word, but Tooru knew better. 

“Yes, Shouyou?”

“You better come visit and watch my games when I go back to Japan, got it?”

They were alone now, the beachgoers trickling away as they made their way back to their hotels rooms. 

Tooru kissed him again, softer this time, lingering. 

“‘Course I will, Chibi-chan.”

Hinata snuggled dramatically into Tooru’s chest, slipping his hands up and around his shoulder blades. 

“Good, ‘cause if you forget, I’ll rip your dick off.”

...

“Aline, do you think they’re alright? They’ve been under that tree for a while now!”

Aline smiled at her fiance _(goddamn, her fiance)_ , and took her hand. The couple they were watching had been rolling around in the sand for at least ten minutes now, yelling and giggling, and grabbing at each other’s clothes. 

The smaller one, with bright orange hair, seemed to finally relent, and he pulled his partner into a short kiss. They seemed... sad, but hopeful. 

She turned to her own partner, and leaned up to place a kiss on her cheek, smiling when she flushed bright red. 

“Jaeha, _meu tesouro+_ , I think they’ll be ok.”

❀❀❀❀❀

**Author's Note:**

> translations:  
>  _mi cielito*_ ~ my darling  
>  _estúpido**_ ~ idiot/stupid  
>  _hermoso***_ ~ beautiful  
>  _meu tesouro+_ ~ my treasure/my sweet
> 
> hope you enjoyed. (人･㉨･)♡
> 
> my [twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/aastrae)


End file.
